Rin Nokorimono
by Tenshis SadakoSanji
Summary: Kazuma never considered staying. He only wanted a way back to put an end to it once and for all. Tempest only wanted revenge. Answers for a past she vaguely remembers. Their fateful meeting would drag them into places they never knew existed.


A/N: We took quite a long time working on this story, so we're both looking forward to what everyone else has to think about this as well. This story has 2 authors, who are working together, to bring you this amazing story. It would be to daunting a task for just one person, so we teamed up for it. _This story will change categories as we continue writing_ in order to draw in more readers, and to be up to date with the current chapter(s). Flamers are welcome, just no being hateful. Hateful = Reported. :) You wouldn't want it done to you so don't do it to anyone else. Enjoy the Prologue, and please Review when you're done. Thanks. :)

Rin Nokorimono means Cold, Dignified Remnants.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the characters we've made up on our own. Otherwise, all rights go to their respective authors. :)

* * *

Prologue

Kazuma Tanabe was a typical run of mill kind of guy, at least on the surface, living in a small town called Shirakami Sanchi. He was known as a nice guy, but a little on the odd side. He loved socializing with everyone in the town, but once he is off tinkering with gadgets, he completely cuts himself off from the world. Kazuma tried his best, everyday, to get along with the townsfolk and always manages to win their hearts. Be it from kindness, looking after the other children while their parents were busy, or helping with some task around town. He had long hair for a guy, not long like the women's of the town, but not cut so short that you could see his scalp. It fell quite nicely around his face, and even the parts that fell in his face only made him look better. The color was not something they were use to as well, a sliver color, but when the light hit it, they could see it had a mixed hue of blues and purples, with eyes to match. Everyone in the town always claimed he was a handsome man and would be "one hellofa catch," but Kazuma always denied the claims. He doted on his son, Teppei Tanabe, every chance he got, since he was a single parent and he was the only one who can look after and spoil the boy. The only thing odd about him was his refusal to talk about his past. He would always tell them that knowledge of his past would only make them fearful of him, though they used every excuse they could think of to convince him otherwise, hoping to finally get him to reveal his past.

Teppei was an adorable, three year old boy. He played with anyone in the town and did everything his father asked him to. His light golden brown hair was normal compared to his father. The only thing that was odd about the boy was how serious he could be, even though he was only three years old. He could easily talk to anyone in town, be it old or young. He remembers nothing of a life outside the town.

Shirakami Sanchi itself was a simple town, the kind of town where everyone knows everybody and had known each other most all of their lives, with the occasional exceptions, Kazuma being one. No one was overcrowded, nor was the town over populated like most others were becoming. Strangers were rare in their town, most people didn't visit because there was nothing of interest in town, nothing more than what you would expect of a small town, but the newest strangers to visit became the talk of the town within hours. A man and his daughter had come to visit, under the claim of "passing through," but everyone knew the town was a dead end there was no "passing through" to another town. The only place this town led to was a vast forest and the only way to leave was to follow the way you came. The thing that bothered Kazuma the most wasn't the fact they were "passing through," it's the fact that the little girl had an atmosphere about her that seemed vaguely familiar to him, something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

* * *

To say Tempest was cute would be an insult to her mother and her father, her birth parents of course. She had slivery white hair, that when caught in the light turned completely silver, the very ends dyed ebony black. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green that stood out against her slightly tanned skin and when framed by her hair, they just seemed to draw you to her. She was what everyone in the town considered "other worldly" with her looks and her mannerisms. She was an incredibly bright, intelligent, and talented child, and seemed to have a knowledge and wisdom beyond her years. To her utter horror her intelligence only seemed to add more fuel to the "other worldly" rumors. The people of the town assumed she was a rude, snobby brat because she never once said a word to any of the townsfolk. Though that rumor couldn't have been farther from the truth, though she was a prideful child, she was actually very sweet, she just simply did not believe in wasting words if no one would listen to her. Even if she could outsmart the whole town they would refuse to listen because she was a _mere child, _she sneered at the word, if they knew the secret she held, they wouldn't be calling her a child.

One week, one whole week she had been trapped in this town. Six of those days spent locked in her room, six days too long for her to leave the rumor mill unattended, she dearly regretted not leaving her room now. While she was furious at her father for dragging her here, she couldn't help but be thankful he was so willing to help her make sense of her memories - so willing to take revenge on the ones responsible for her birth parents death and for her beloved adopted mother Ayumi. Smiling wickedly, and unknowingly making several townspeople scurry away from her in fright, she stomped back to her house plots for revenge filling her mind.

Tempest sighed as she stared out her window, watching the townspeople going about their daily lives. She had finally left her room at her father's insistence and explored what there was of this tiny town. Truth be told, she hated it. She missed the grand skyscrapers of Tokyo; Tokyo with its colorful stores and interesting people. Hell, she'd take any place over this stupid town, even her old home in New York; despite the crippling memories it held in its shadowed alleyways. _It isn't as if we'll be staying here forever anyways_, Tempest smiled at the thought, yes they were only here for clues that would help them find what they were looking for and for some reason they had been drawn here, to this dreary place. _In the meantime I'll just deal with this stupid (and boring) town_, the thought, while did nothing to cheer her up, certainly strengthened her resolve. She looked down at the street below and grinned as the townsperson that had been watching her scrambled away. _Then again maybe there is some fun to be had_; Tempest couldn't help the mischievous smile that was beginning to form on her lips as she thought of all the chaos she could create in the small town.


End file.
